18 August 1986
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1986-08-18 ; Comments *Start of show: "Hello again chums on tonight's programme, a new session from the Frank Chickens, their first in quite a while and a repeat of our wonderful tenth session from the Fall. Amongst the records one or two things I bought on a frenzied dash around northern Europe at the end of last week and over the weekend. A dash taken entirely on your behalf of course." *Peel mentioned visiting the Netherlands over the weekend to see the Fall at the Waterpop festival in Wateringen, who he thought their performance were terrific. *Peel reads a letter from a listener living in northern Spain who complains that he is playing too many Gothic music and not grown up music, which Peel responds to saying what does he mean by grown up music. *Peel tries to play Pop Parker's I Ate My Arm, but finds out it was the wrong track and then decides to play a track from Carey Johnson before playing the correct record. Sessions *Fall #10. Recorded: 1986-06-29. Broadcast: 09 July 1986. Repeated: 16 August 1990 *Frank Chickens #5. Recorded: 1986-08-05. Repeated: 23 December 1986 Tracklisting *Meat Puppets: Buckethead (LP - Up On The Sun) SST *Freddy B & The Mighty Mic Masters: The Main Event... Word (12" - Freddy's Back / The Main Event... Word) Tuff City *Fall: Hot Afternoon Bop (session) *General Tree: Minibus (7") Black Scorpio *Frank Chickens: Two Little Ladies (session) *Sackgasse: Diebels (7" - Alles Klar ?!) Not On Label *Abstürzende Brieftauben: Heute Doof + Morgen Doof (7" - ...Nicht Zu Fassen) ...Isn't That Cheating *Woodentops: Last Time (LP - Giant) Rough Trade : (news) *Two: The Real Grandmaster (12") Profile :(JP: 'I played that quite a bit to my Euro buddies and they were taken to it') *Frank Chickens: We Say You Say (session) *Fall: U.S. 80's-90's (session) *Carey Johnson: Real Fashion Reggae Style (7") 10 Records *Pop Parker: I Ate My Arm (7" - Just Ask Nick Ayling) The Golden Pathway *Frank Chickens: Japanese Girls (session) *Farley "Jackmaster" Funk Featuring Darryl Pandy: Love Can't Turn Around (House Remix) (12") London *Blue Aeroplanes: Tolerance (LP - Tolerance) Fire *This Mortal Coil: Come Here My Love (10" - Come Here My Love / Drugs) 4AD *Fall: Gross Chapel / GB Grenadiers (session) *Brigadier Jerry: One Dance Story (shared 12" with Malibu - Golden Rule / One Dance Story) Supreme *Dentists: Peppermint Dreams (12" - Down And Out In Paris And Chatham) Tambourine *Frank Chickens: Sacred Marriage (session) *Bill Doggett: Ram-Bunk-Shus *Tricky Tee: Leave It To The Drums (Radio) (12" - Leave It To The Drums / I've Got It Good) Sleeping Bag *Tender Lugers: You're So Cruel (12" - Johnny Orgy) Kick! *Fall: Realm Of Dusk (session) *Invertebrates: Youth For Understanding Japan (LP - Let's Have Fun!) Spineless *Frank Chickens: Chicken Ondo (session) *Jesus And Mary Chain: Psychocandy (7" - Some Candy Talking) Blanco Y Negro *Poly Styrene: Paramatma (7" - Gods And Goddesses) Awesome File ;Name *020A-B1137XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 *020A-B1137XXXXXXX-0100A01.mp3 ;Length *1:04:36 *0:55:12 ;Other *Recordings at the British Library ;Available *Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B1137/1) Category:1986 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library Category:Wrong Track Moment